


My Undertale

by MajorasLight



Series: Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorasLight/pseuds/MajorasLight
Summary: World jumping into Undertale, Lily sets off completely blind to a new world with murderous flowers, hilarious skeletons, badass fish people, otaku dinosaurs, and puns galore! Will she keep her sanity intact? who knows. However this world is a skele-ton of fun! ;)





	1. Prologue

Boredom, that's all I tended to feel these days. Just a sheer lack of something to entertain me, I was thirsting for something to do. I sighed as I walked around the chilling and empty Fourth Wall Library, looking for a world to catch my eye so I could entertain myself.

I was wandering through the video game section, my eyes barely even seeing the the 3d images that represented the game itself. I was almost near the end of the alphabetical and genre sorted hallways when a logo caught my eye.

It was a young girl holding in one hand, a smiling yellow flower, and in the other, a knife that dripped with blood. The girl herself has her eyes closed in contentment wearing a small smile that could be called both cute and creepy. The games name;

**Undertale.**

I had heard very little about the game, there were multiple endings, and four ways to go about playing the game, and character interactions were based on how you play, and if you decide to reset your game the game remembers what you were doing, and acts accordingly.

I hadn't gotten around to actually playing the game myself, and kept forgetting to watch a lets play of it, even though some of my favorite YouTubers had played it. I smirked, and said the hell with it. I normally don't jump into things blindly, but I decided to do it for once, and just run with what I did know.

True Pacifist is the best route, don't kill anyone to do it. Don't trust the first character you meet, he's an asshole trying to kill you. Make friends with the characters, they'll help you in the end. Whatever you do, do not piss off Sans, whoever the hell that was.

I reached out and set my hand on the little girls head, and soon my vision was bathed in white.


	2. Fall of the Angel

As I fell in the white I smiled softly, then the world around me quickly turned black. Then I saw still pictures, like old paintings started showing themselves, and with them, a deep and booming voice.

**Long ago, two races ruled over earth, HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

**One Day, war broke out between the two races.**

**After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

**They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

**Many years later...**

**MT. EBOTT 201X**

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

I then get quick shots, of a young girl, who looks strangely like the one who was representing the world. Fall down face first into a hole in a mountain. Suddenly I feel the air rushing around me, I look down, and quickly realize that I'm going to do the same.

With a startled shout, I quickly conjure my wings to try and slow my decent, it helped, though only I little, I still had a pretty hard landing. I groaned lightly, and pushed my face out of the dirt. As I rubbed my face the smell of pollen assaulted my nose. I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of a small patch of yellow flowers, buttercups.

I moaned in pain as I stood up, allowing my wings to crumble into golden dust. I sighed and cracked my back and neck, getting some of the stress kinks out, before dusting myself off and cleaning my glasses. As I slipped my now clean glasses on, I noticed something odd, even though I had just crash landed, and was standing in the middle of the patch, the buttercups weren't crushed, they hadn't even lost a single petal.

I blinked as I pulled off my magic ring to clean it off as well. That was not normal. It was then that I noticed a shadow moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw it was the size of a small child, only, there was no one else around.

I slipped my ring back on as I walked over to the child size apparition and leaned down to look at it, it had facial features so I assumed it was more of a ghost then a shadow.

"Hello there, who are you?" I asked the smaller being. It gained a downright creepy grin as it's eyes opened to show a set of dark red orbs, it seemed to stare into my soul.

" _I'm Chara._ " Was all it said. It glanced at the buttercup field behind me, though for only a moment before it's eyes were back to me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Chara?" I inquired, it's eyes seemed to narrow.

" _Why are you here_?" It threw my question right back at me. I blinked, as I thought of a response.

"I was bored. I guess I tripped and fell." I shrugged. The child gave me a look, it wasn't buying it.

" _You don't belong to this world, you're magic, how else could you have wings_." It's grin got wider, and almost creepy. I on the other hand, was surprised, out of all the worlds I had ever been to, this was he first time that someone had been able to tell straight away that I was magic, let alone know I didn't truly belong to this world. How curious.

"That may be so, but you still haven't told me why you're here." It's expression fizzled out to a neutral stare.

" _I_... _I fell, a long time ago_. _Now I can't leave_." I frowned as the young child glared at the ground.

"Maybe you could come with me. I'll try to get you out of here." I smiled as I held out my hand.

" _A human soul can't absorb another human soul_."

"Who said anything about absorbing, the human body is essentially a container, who says it can't contain more then one soul?" The child was apprehensive, but reached out to take my hand.

There was a blinding light that flashed from our hands, then a sharp sting in the very core of my being as it made room for the second soul. I grunted as I felt the emotions of the child, anger, hatred, loneliness, despair. Along with the overwhelming emptiness, and the child's fuzzy memories of when it was alive.

No doubt the child was experiencing the same, as I felt it's soul quiver under the weight of my memories and emotions.

"Are you alright there, Chara?" I muttered to myself, I didn't get a response, though the soul stopped shaking so much. I smiled and straighten out, I noticed that I seemed much closer to the ground then before. I did a quick height check and noticed that I had actually shrunk when I let the new much smaller sized soul into my body.

Apparently my body had compensated and adjusted my body size for a happy medium between our two souls. In doing so I had lost a full foot in height, and now I was only a couple inches over four feet.

"Dammit, as if my regular height wasn't short enough." I growled under my breath, and I heard a snicker in the back of my mind.

"Hush up Chara." I frowned.


	3. Kill or BE Killed

I sighed in mild frustration at my new height, but let it go hoping to move on. I walked down toward the path that led me away from the buttercup patch, it wasn't long before I ran into a small mound with a tiny patch of grass on it, with another flower on it, only this time, it had a face.

What in all the seven hells is that? I questioned in my head.

_He's a monster._ Chara responded, _every other soul down here, besides us, is a monster._

I blinked as I stayed in the shadows, carefully watching the plant. It seemed to be gazing down the road with a happy little smile, like it was expecting me. Though it's eyes seemed to be trained on me, as if I couldn't hide from it. I swallowed thickly, and walked into the light.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" I blinked at the chipper little...guy? His voice sounded like an effeminate man. Chara growled in the back of my head as the flower bounced his head.

"Hmm. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Flowey grinned, I was slightly disturbed by a flower having teeth, but nodded anyway.

"Golly. You must be so confused." The flower shook his head mournfully. I was thoroughly confused, not by my surroundings, or by how this world worked, but by the oddball little fauna in front of me.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" I raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, becoming more and more concerned for the little spirit dwelling in my body, as Chara was on high alert, her soul tense and was muttering so low I couldn't understand her.

"I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Suddenly my chest lit up with a bright glowing red heart. Chara was turning into more of a feral cat as it hissed at the plant.

"See that heart? That is your soul. It is the very culmination of your being." Flowey explained with a cute little smile. Something about this whole thing unsettled me. I didn't worry about death, however the fact that my soul was suddenly being bared didn't sit too well with me.

"Your soul starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you get a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" That was new, most of the time LV stood for level, I'm guessing that this isn't your normal rpg game.

"You want some love don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you." The flower winked at me, I was getting more and more creeped out by this plant, I couldn't quite pin it down, but something about him was off. Chara was deathly silent, but radiating murderous intent like a sieve.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white...friendliness pellets." Flowey said as he summoned a small arch of white bullet-like pellets, his expression changed from the perma-smile to something a little more off putting. He shifted his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, and his grin seemed to get a little more, sadistic.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can." Flowey grinned as he slowly sent the pellets toward me.

_Don't trust him, those pellets will hurt and can kill you._ Chara growled in the back of my head. I wasn't really sure who to trust on this, having never really played the game before I was slightly at a loss to the concept. However, Chara has been here longer, and seemed like it wanted to help.

I decided it would be in my better interests to listen to the specter who shared my body, then to a mildly disturbing flower. So I sidestepped the pellets as they came toward me, and they harmlessly clattered to the ground. The flower was quiet for a moment.

"Hey buddy. You missed them." Flowey's face seemed slightly annoyed, but was trying to keep a friendly face on. I raised an eyebrow as he summoned another arch of pellets.

"Let's try again, okay?" He sent the pellets my way again, slightly faster this time, though still dodge-able, another quick step and they clattered uselessly again. Flowey's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me with a frown.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" He summoned another arch and this time they flew at me with great speed. I had to jump to get out of the way, and this time they hit the ground so hard they embedded themselves into the dirt and stone.

Flowey was quiet as he stared at me, I stood up and dusted myself off. Eyeing him warily I began to shift my weight from one foot to another, expecting another attack. I wasn't expecting his face to morph into a nightmare, his grin twisting and cracking the sides of his face, his eyes going black with pinpricks of white that seemed to stare right through my soul and into the next.

"You know whats going on here. Don't you?" Flowey started, his speech pattern changing in pitch drastically, hitting highs and lows, and trying to spook me. Chara started wrestling for control of my body, but I stayed firm. He was trying to psyche me out, but he wouldn't succeed.

"You just wanted to see me suffer." It didn't sound like he was talking to me, it was like he was talking to someone else, my suspicions were confirmed as Chara cackled in my head. I then noticed that a bunch of pellets were surrounding my body as Flowey had them circle me, ensuring that I had nowhere to run.

"Die." Flower then had the circle close in on me quickly, while he laughed maniacally. I growled at his laughter, preparing to high-jump and summon my wings. Until I saw all the pellets burst into flames and burned into nothingness. I was confused, Chara was confused, and Flowey was sure as hell confused. I then saw a flame shoot out of the darkness at Flowey, and he cried out as he was knocked away from the patch of grass he was on, and out of the mock battle.

I blinked in surprise, especially when I saw my savior walk out from the shadows, she looks like some strange cross between a goat, a cow, and a human. All murderous intent in Chara vanish at the sight of her, and the child seemed to bury deep within me to hide for a while.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." Her voice was kind, sweet, and soothing. She looked my way and smiled.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." So I was in a ruin of some sort, I guess that would explain the permeating darkness and the scent of dust.

"I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." I nodded in understanding and I introduced myself with a smile.

"You're the first human to come here in a long time." I wondered how many others had come before me, and what she assumed a long time was. Toriel beckoned me with her hand.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." The glowing heart on my chest faded away as quickly as it came, I blinked in surprise as Toriel took my hand and started to lead me through a door, that I assumed lead to the rest of the ruins.

I turned around as I was walking to glance at the little murderous flower, his body mildly charred from the flames, he was grunting and muttering to himself as he replanted his roots into the soil. Chara laughed at his pain, and I quickly shushed it.

_You don't get it do you, they'll all kill you if they get the chance. For in this world, it's kill or **BE** killed._


End file.
